Réquiem
by chetzahime
Summary: Akashi/Midorima. Midorima-centric. "Es una lastima que hayas desistido en tocar solo para mi, Shintaro" Akashi murmura en su oído tan distante como siempre, oprimiendo lo que a primera vista seria una tecla al azar, pero con el capitán de Teikko raramente existen casualidades.


**Título: **Réquiem.

**Paring: **Akashi/Midorima.

**Reseña: **"Es una lastima que hayas desistido en tocar solo para mi, Shintaro" Akashi murmura en su oído tan distante como siempre, oprimiendo lo que a primera vista seria una tecla al azar, pero con el capitán de Teikko raramente existen casualidades.

**Género:** Romance, General, un poco de angst que casi no se siente (?).

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias:** ... Spoiler del manga (?)

**Rating_: _**PG.

* * *

.

.

.

Los pasillos de la primaria Teikko se encuentran totalmente desiertos en la hora que Midorima elige para comenzar a tocar sus propias composiciones en el salón de música, el horóscopo no miente en cuanto a estas cosas se refiere y justo como ha predicho, el silencio le ayuda a crear de unas cuantas notas distorsionadas hasta una serie templada y concordante.

La práctica de basquetbol ha sido extenuante estos días y últimamente el equipo parece querer ceder ante la tensión, no es que a él le importe demasiado pero ha previsto el final leyendo la suerte del pilar más importante de todo Teikko-

Un reino desboronado gracias al eslabón más débil -Shintaro frunce delicadamente una ceja, y termina la melodía en un abrupto final-

"Es una lástima que hayas desistido en tocar solo para mí, Shintaro" Akashi murmura en su oído tan distante como siempre, oprimiendo lo que a primera vista sería una tecla al azar, pero con el capitán de Teikko raramente existen casualidades –el que no le haya escuchado acercarse es una de las cosas de Akashi que aun después de tres años le altera desmesuradamente-

"Nunca te satisfizo demasiado, de todas formas" Midorima responde tenso mientras ajusta sus lentes –las vendas que envuelven sus manos tan perfectamente colocadas como si fuera a comenzar un partido.

"No," Akashi no parece sorprendido y permanece callado por unos segundos. "Siempre preferiré el silenció"

Shintaro que ha desistido en seguir con sus notas al sentir a Akashi tan presente detrás de su espalda, traga saliva duramente –sus dedos permanecen estáticos en el piano y su voz suena arrastrada cuando logra articular "Es ya muy tarde_ capitán_, no debería de estar aquí"

"Shintaro" Akashi termina con las pretensiones y se inclina sobre su espalda completamente mientras le envuelve con ambos brazos en una posición extraña y a la vez intima –los dedos de Akashi terminan sobre los suyos sobre el piano. "¿Has escuchado acerca del cuento del escorpión y la rana?"

Midorima no quiere creer que su cuerpo está temblando por la cercanía, así que utiliza su control inquebrantable para responder quietamente. "No" La verdad es que si lo ha leído, en este preciso momento no se acuerdo sobre que trata.

"Supuse que no" Akashi responde lánguidamente observando los dedos de ambos sobrepuestos sobre las teclas blancas y negras. "Un escorpión pide ayuda a una rana para cruzar el rio" Comienza su relato con una voz concentrada, moviendo los dedos del otro sobre el instrumento con la intención de crear una melodía –una metáfora quizás demasiado cruel y Midorima es consciente de que sea lo que sea, lo que Akashi está tocando controlando sus manos como marionetas, es aterradoramente hermoso-

"La rana se rehúsa y le contesta al escorpión que si accede está en peligro de ser picada, pero el al final le convence…"

"¿Cuál es el propósito de esta ensarta de tonterías?" Pregunta aun moviendo sus manos al gusto del más bajo.

Akashi no interrumpe su relato y continua sabiéndose captor de toda su atención –y sabiendo que el otro es un emperador paciente pero despiadado cuando enfierecido, Midorima prefiere terminar de escuchar el cuento en silencio.

"Llegan al final del rio sin percance y justo cuando la rana piensa que ha pasado el peligro, el escorpión finalmente la pica. Cuando la rana pregunta porque el responde…" Akashi detiene sus manos y desliza su boca desde el oído del tirador hasta la parte expuesta de su cuello mientras murmura. "Esta en mi naturaleza"

Midorima le conoce quizás demasiado bien, o quizás solo quiere creer conocerle, pero presiente que esto tiene que ver con la inminente graduación de primaria, y la separación de la generación de los milagros –y mientras Akashi guarda silencio una vez más, respirando débilmente sobre su cuello, iniciando nuevamente con la melodía inconclusa… Shintaro entiende que Akashi ha llegado a disculparse a su manera por no ordenarle el ingreso a Rakuzan, por no ordenarle permanecer a su lado.

"Shuutoku" El de cabello verde menciona siguiendo su instinto.

"Es adecuado para ti Shintaro" El final de la composición es tan triste como el inicio y Midorima no es muy sentimental y realmente siente desagrado ante Kise y su forma tan exuberante de demostrar emociones… pero debe admitir que en este momento entre los brazos del hombre que le sostiene, de la persona con la que ha estado compartiendo un tipo de relación más allá de la amistad estos últimos tres años… siente nostalgia.

"La melodía" Akashi inicia-

"Es un réquiem" Midorima termina la oración.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

No tengo explicación para esto, pero es lo que salió cuando intente escribir _Claroscuro_ y _a tu lado, _practicante se escribió solo, la idea surgió cuando andaba estudiando el la biblioteca de mi facultad y no se fue hasta que accedí a escribirla-

Y la situación es que solo llevamos un capitulo del partido de Akashi y Midorima y ya me tienen así de traumada, emocionada y demás –vamos que presiento que va ser como el partido de Aomine contra Kise… así bien intenso, y al final todo mundo va a terminar shippeandolos-

Y que sepan que ha Akashi a sido todo un reto para mi en cuanto a su personalidad se refiere –intente agarrar su esencia de primaria, la de los flashbacks con Midorin, donde luce calmado y sumamente alejado del resto… no la psicótica…

En fin espero que no haya quedado muy ooc, en cuanto a Midorima… también me costó escribirlo por alguna razón…

Y si yo los shippeo pero por si no quedo claro para mi Akashi toppea a Midorima, este fic fue pensado con esa intención. Ojala que se haya entendido lo que quise transmitir.

Lo de Midorima tocando piano fue confirmado por el character book de Fujimaki (el mangaka de KNB)

Recuerden visitar *h.t.t.p.:./* kisekinosedai *Punto* livejournal *punto* com

.

¿Review?


End file.
